


Attrition

by LadyUvemvane



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Desire, F/F, Forest Sex, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Helen's off her shits, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Overthinking, Porn, Power Bottom, Relationship(s), Service Top, Sexual Content, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, anyway that's enough fanfic featuring characters people haven't cared about since 2015 for me, once again do not assume anyone i write is white unless otherwise stated, trans Deneve, u will be embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUvemvane/pseuds/LadyUvemvane
Summary: Deneve's been more distracted than ever lately and it's all thanks to that glutton Helen.
Relationships: Deneve/Helen (Claymore)
Kudos: 10





	Attrition

**Author's Note:**

> Deneve is trans. Don't call her anything else or we might(read: WILL) have a problem.

The sound of metal scraping against the ground was loud and grating, ringing out through the forest with heavy clanging footsteps accompanying it. Probably annoying as hell to anything within earshot with a normal mind but Deneve maintained a stoic face as she stomped along. It was grating, perhaps, but it was ultimately familiar. She cut an imposing figure, silhouetted in twilight, creating a trail in the dirt behind her as the tip of her blade drug along. But in her head she was in the closest thing to panic she’d been in years. One might think that the silver eyed witch had just returned from battle, weary and wounded. One might be right, in a way. Her bottom lip was sore and red and her breathing was labored. Her legs were shaky as she stepped and eventually she had to take a moment to collect herself, sitting under a tree in the dimming light. As night fell and swallowed her surroundings, she began to gather materials for camp, adjusting her crotch to allow herself some amount of comfort.

The campfire gave her warmth and light but didn’t do much to assuage her racing mind. If anything, the time to think made her grow more and more annoyed. Helen. That… insatiable brat. A walking yarn ball of tightly interwoven needs, all satiated by different obscene pleasures. So incapable of restraint that Deneve wasn’t sure she knew the word existed. Which is why earlier was so confounding. It wasn’t unusual for them to suddenly sneak off and fool around between missions. Suppressing their aura and running off with each other was something they got so good at that they would often be able to find each other in the wilderness with no signs of life for miles. While the intent wasn’t always explicitly sexual, Helen… knew what she wanted. To put it softly. And Deneve was more than willing to give it to her. While she was never one for carnal pleasure, with Helen things were… different. Whether it was discomfort or some inherent lack of the need for such a drive, it was a struggle for Deneve to perceive herself sexually at all. But if there was anything Helen was good at, it was rubbing off on the people around her. Being with her made Deneve want. In a way that she never had before. This was all to say: It was odd for her to be the one with her stomach twisted in knots over something she couldn’t have and for her lover to be the one to blow her off so cooly. It played over and over in her mind. The kiss, the grapple for dominance, the pinning. The nibbles and the rough hand gently massaging her lower body, playing at her crotch with all the elegance of a drunken bear. Then the sudden withdrawal. The usual snitty grin on the face of the retreating warrior as she tore her sword from the ground and walked off with a nonchalant goodbye.

It wasn’t until she really thought about it, blanketed by the starry night, that Deneve realized that this was part of a recent pattern. It never really struck her before that Helen had been a lot less... What was the word? Demanding. Over time. For the longest time, if they had sex, Deneve wouldn’t get to stop until Helen was, to put it crassly, fucked silly. Anything short of that and their little affairs would stretch over hours as Helen begged “More!” and “Harder!” like they were the only words rattling around in the echoing halls of her mind. Things had slowed down. It was a lot less milking Deneve for everything that she was worth and a lot more teasing. The ramp down was so natural that she hadn’t noticed. Now she was really confused. Helen showing any amount of restraint was odd enough as is, it was far more odd of her to have some kind of long-term predetermined plot. Frustrating. What a… Ugh. If you told Deneve however many years ago that she would be laying down wide awake as she tried to figure out whether or not the woman that might be considered her girlfriend was fucking with her deliberately and to what ends instead of resting up for the mission she was only a day away from, she’d have looked at you like you spoke another language. But there she was, burning through the night thinking straight until dawn, only realizing that it was time to get moving when the embers of her campfire were being drowned out by the warming tickle of sunlight. Another day, another battle. At least this one was straight forward.

Still, work was work and Deneve was always sure to earn her position. Yoma needed to be slain, regardless of any kind of personal turmoil she was in. Not much time passed before her and Helen were rejoined and in each other’s embraces, however fleeting it was. Despite how hot the need burned in her chest, urging her to spurn her cool facade and pursue her lover passionately, Deneve decided that it wouldn’t be long before Helen got tired of playing around. Surely she couldn’t hold out in a battle of temperance.

A month and half into this new arrangement of theirs and Deneve was borderline incapable of functioning. Her head spun and her chest ached just standing, cheeks flushed and hot almost constantly. If she didn’t steel herself and constantly keep herself vigilant she would overflow with arousal, her cock straining against the confines of her tight white pants and constantly brushing against the metal of her skirt to add annoyance to insult to injury. Distracting didn’t begin to describe it. If it weren’t for how potent her regenerative abilities were she would’ve been laid out for weeks by a few highly telegraphed blows she could’ve done something about if she was clear-minded. As she left her most recent job and cleaned the blood off of her blade, Deneve resolved that this would go on no longer.

“You look like shit!” Helen tittered, her teeth showing in a big wide grin as she crossed paths with her lover.  
“You talk too much.” Deneve lobbed back, her tone flat as she could manage. 

The two closed the distance between each other with no hesitation and embraced, Helen’s arms wrapping around Deneve’s neck and Deneve’s tightening around Helen’s waist, drawing her in tight.

“You’re already hard? Can’t get enough of me, huh?~” The feeling of fingers shimmying between their two bodies to press against the obstruction poking into Helen punctuated her playful rudeness, staring Deneve down as she tried to play off the fact that the gentle touches made her throb uncontrollably.  
“You heard me before, did you not?” Piece by piece Helen’s armor fell to the ground, quickly undone by Deneve’s fingers fumbling across her body. 

After a few beats of silence and no return barb, Deneve looked to her partner’s face only to be met by a burning stare and that same, unchanging smirk. Neither is quite sure who took the initiative but the resulting union of soft lips and wrestling tongues is pure chaos. In a surprisingly forward move Deneve just about slammed Helen through a tree, not that either of them really seemed to mind. Despite their positioning they continued to battle for dominance, the engagement finally coming to an end when Helen bit onto Deneve’s lower lip and pulled back, letting it snap back against her face. It almost made the short haired warrior’s mind go blank as the need in her chest surged once again.

“Why so urgent? We got plenty of time before we need to get movin’, no need to rush.” The faux innocence in her tone was so blatant it almost made her lover’s eyes roll. Helen was many things, but an actor was definitely not one of them.  
“Unless you plan to run off on me, again.” Deneve countered.  
“...what do you mean? I wouldn’t do anything… like that. I love a good fuck!” As unbelievable as ever. It seemed that she knew that her partner wasn’t buying it either as she dropped the facade and leaned forward, positioning herself right at Deneve’s ear. Her thigh pressed between the ones opposite to her and opened her stance, giving her plenty of room to agonizingly slowly rub against the pulsing bulge poking into her.

“You said I was goin’ too hard on you. So I figured I’d give you a break. Thought I was runnin’ you ragged. But here you are, nipples all stiff, breath heavy, cock hard, rubbing up against me like you’re just about ready to make a mess in your uniform.” She whispered, her breath hot against her significant other’s ear and sending a jolt of wild pleasure down her spine.  
“You love finding new ways to annoy me.” Deneve exhaled, her voice shaky as Helen began to nibble down her neck and latched onto her pulse point, suckling on it greedily. The double assault was just a little too much for her composure. Deneve gasped loudly, involuntary little groans croaking out of her throat as Helen worked.

“Hurry up. Take off your armor, already.” Helen said, breaking away from her throat long enough to form a few sentences. Deneve complied, shakily unclasping each bit of her heavy armor as quickly as she could with her fingers vibrating at speeds she thought she was physically incapable of reaching. After several moments of awkward misses and fingertips sliding past targets, she was down to her basic wear. The two of them pressed into another hungry kiss as Deneve’s pants were slid off and dropped to the ground to give full access to the twitching cock that’d been aching in its prison for so long. Breaking away from their liplock to spit into her hand, Helen’s rough fingers tightened around the length and she immediately began tugging away with conviction. 

A rough “fffuck!” tore from between Deneve’s lips, which elicited a giggle from her lover who attentively stroked her from base to tip, not giving her a moment of reprieve. Her thumb swiped over the engorged head to spread around trickles of leaking precum, savoring the twitches and pulses. For what it was worth, Deneve was putting up a good fight. Looked like her eyes might never come back from the back of her head but she leaned into Helen and gently pressed at her crotch over her pants, a finger tracing circles along her slit.

“Come on, come on. Stop tryna hold back, we both know you can’t take much more. You’re gonna give everything you’ve got then churn up another one before I massage it out of you. I want you.” Helen cooed, nipping at Deneve’s ear.

Apparently that was all she needed. She let out a loud groan as her body tensed up, and balls drew up tight against her body as pearly strings of warm cum splatted onto Helen’s stomach, almost camouflaged against her snow white uniform. The hand stroking her cock didn’t stop until her orgasm passed, the rough treatment on her now sensitive length making her gasp and hiss. Once Helen was absolutely 100% sure that every last drop was wrung out, she let go, allowing her partner’s cock to flop out of her grasp. Deneve huffed and puffed as she tried to regain her breath, glad that she’d pushed Helen up against the tree earlier or she might’ve fallen by now.

“Better not think you're out of the clear. You owe me one for every time I held back previously!" Helen hummed, getting ready for round 2 by shimmying off the rest of her clothes.

"We'll see if we make it there." Deneve said with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing actual smut in a long time. It probably shows. That said, it probably won't be my last.


End file.
